Cloud's mission
by Scorpio Patrick
Summary: Both Cloud and Tifa are in their advent children costume just because they are awsome.  I hope you all enjoy reading this story ;
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about an assignment given to Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart.**

**I assume you all know how Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth and the others look like because I don't describe them in this story.**

**I do describe characters I made up myself ;).**

**I hope you enjoy reading this story.**

**M rated for a lot of blood and maybe even a love scene in later chapters, I will say when there is a love scene coming up, but I wasn't planning on doing it.**

**I do not own any Final Fantasy Square Enix does. (Although I wish I owned Tifa she is most beautiful, not?)**

Cloud sat down after he had set up the tent.

Cloud stared to the grass fields that he could see from this mountain, it was a great view, dark green

from the trees and a bit lighter green from the grass, sometimes also a bit brown from the

tree trunks.

Cloud took his blade and started sharpening and cleaning it.

"Isn't it a wonderful view from up here?" Tifa asked, she sat down next to Cloud and laid her head on

his shoulder.

"It is." Cloud replied.

"I am happy I was set on this mission, I have seen things I have never seen before." Tifa smiled.

"I am happy I was set on his mission with you." Cloud laid his sword away and laid his arm around the

beloved Tifa.

The sun slowly set throwing a beautiful light over the landscape.

"Isn't this romantic Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"It is." Cloud said.

Tifa turned her head and kissed Cloud on his cheek; Cloud turned his head also and gave Tifa a kiss on

her lips.

They sat there until the sun was completely gone leaving everything in a creepy dark shadow.

"I think we should go to bed." Cloud said.

"Good idea we still have a few days walking left." Tifa agreed.

They both stood up and walked towards their tent.

"Lady's first." Cloud said while he made a little bow.

"You're such a gentleman," Tifa said. "Good night Cloud."

Cloud closed the tent for Tifa and sat back at the point he and Tifa had been sitting the afternoon.

Cloud slowly drifted off and eventually falling asleep, although he didn't plan on falling asleep.

He dreamed about his beautiful girlfriend Tifa and how happy he was with her.

In his dream they were also on a mountain, Cloud sat down on one knee.

"Tifa Lockheart," He said. "All the time I spend I was so happy and I always loved you, and I think it is time for the

next step."

Cloud felt in his pocket taking out a little snow white box.

"Tifa Lockheart will you marry me?"

Tifa looked him in his eyes with a big smile on her face.

"Isn't this cute." A very familiar voice said.

Cloud turned around and saw Sephiroth standing on a rock.

Sephiroth looked at Tifa.

"Well the man asked you a question, aren't you gonna answer it." He said.

"Please Sephiroth please, go away." Cloud said.

"I am only here to hear what her answer is going to be." Sephiroth said.

"Just go!" Cloud was getting pissed now.

"No!" Sephiroth replied.

Cloud took his sword and pointed it at Sephiroth.

"If you don't leave vuluntirely I will force you to leave." Cloud said.

"Force me!" Sephiroth took his blade also.

Cloud ran towards Sephiroth and swung his blade. Sephiroth blocked his attack with his bare hand.

"I have grown stronger since the last time we fought." Sephiroth said with an evil smile.

"CLOUD!" Tifa screamed.

Cloud turned around and saw Genesis with one blade against Tifa's neck.

"Move and I kill her." Genesis said.

"Tifa no!" Cloud screamed.

At that moment Cloud felt an incredible pain coming up he looked at his chest and saw Sephiroth's

blade coming out.

"Farewell Cloud Strife." Sephiroth took his blade out and swung it again cutting Cloud's head off.

Although Cloud his head was cut off and he lay in his own blood he could see everything Genesis and Sephiroth did to Tifa.

"CLOUD! CLOUD! DON'T DIE!" Tifa screamed while Genesis held his blade near her throat and

Sephiroth grabbed her shirt.

Sephiroth started lifting Tifa's shirt.

"Stop it." She screamed.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Genesis said holding his blade even closer.

"Cloud..."

Tifa's shirt went higher.

"Cloud..."

Higher.

"Cloud!" Cloud woke up and saw Tifa handing over him.

"Good morning sleepy."

He was dreaming, luckily.

"I... didn't plan on falling asleep." Cloud quickly said.

"You don't hear me complaining, do you?" Tifa said with her most beautiful smile.

"True, what time is it?"

"It is time we are going."

Cloud stood up. "Well I guess I have to pack the tent." He looked at the tent but it was gone already.

"I already packed the tent." Tifa said.

"Oh well I guess we can go now." Cloud said.

"This way." Tifa said pointing at a small muddy road.

Cloud picked up his Great sword and followed her.

They walked for a few hours before Tifa decided to take a break.

"This place is nice for a little break." She said.

"Agreed." Cloud said.

They both sat down taking some food from their bags.

"I am almost out of food." Tifa said.

"Me too," Cloud replied. "I am going to hunt for our evening meal, alright?"

"Why don't you do that before we are going to eat, else we have to carry that beast until we are

going to stop to eat." Tifa said.

"Good idea." Cloud said.

They both ate further and drank something before they decided to continue walking.

"I guess if we wanna make it in time we have to walk faster." Cloud said.

"True," Tifa started to run. "Are you coming?"

Cloud placed his sword on his back and chased Tifa.

"Here I come."

Cloud came closer and closer, but suddenly Tifa stopped.

"Sst." She whispered.

Cloud walked slowly towards her.

When he was behind her he could see why she stopped.

There on an open field were standing guards, Genesis clones to be more precise.

"What are we going to do now?" Tifa asked.

"What if you separate them by making sounds in the bush while I kill one when threw others don't look." Cloud said.

"Good idea." Tifa agreed.

Tifa disappeared into the bushes.

Tifa started making sounds.

The guards reacted.

One guard walked right before Cloud, Cloud took his chance, and Cloud grabbed the guard and pulled

him into the bushes before killing him.

"One down four more to go." He said to himself.

Tifa made a sound further away from Cloud and the guards walked there.

Cloud quickly ran towards the one most far behind and he slashed him down.

Cloud saw one guard stopping and slowly turning around.

'Damn it, I screwed it up.' Cloud taught to himself.

Tifa made a sound again.

"Over there." One guard said, all the others followed.

'Thank you Tifa.'

Cloud took the body and laid it in the bushes and turned around.

"Hello." A guard was standing right before him.

'Damn it.'

"OVER HERE!" The guard screamed.

Cloud quickly sliced the guard in half.

A bunch of guards came, in no time Cloud was completely surrounded.

Cloud took his sword.

"I can beat you all with my eyes closed." He bragged.

The guards attacked.

Cloud blocked most of the attacks, the attacks that actually hit weren't so strong, although the made

him bleed.

Cloud quickly strike cutting a lot of guards and also killing a few.

Cloud used both offence and defence in order to kill all the guards.

"SURRENDER YOURSELF!" A guard screamed.

"Never!" Cloud replied.

"Not even when we have your girlfriend." Another voice said.

The guards made an opening so Cloud could see the guard holding his blade against Tifa's neck.

"Surrender and we will let you live." He said.

Cloud couldn't think of a way to get out of this so he lowered his blade.

"I surrender..." Cloud said disappointed.

Cloud looked up and saw Tifa's face glitch, wait it glitches.

The guard looked terrified.

Cloud raised his sword and slashed again killing more than ten guards.

"KILL HIM!" The guard screamed.

"Bring it." Cloud simply said.

The guards attacked again, Cloud blocked and jumped back.

"You're gone." Cloud swung his sword up high over his shoulder and when he smashed it down a

blue beam come out cutting a guard in half.

He raised his sword again. "You're gone." Another blue beam came cutting another guard in half.

Cloud jumped into the air and raised his sword he pun it twice "Start rain down." He took his blade

with both hands and slashed down the guard that came towards him got cut while meteors

ere flying towards the ground crushing a few guards.

Cloud landed and a guard charged at him, Cloud didn't see the attack coming and so he got hit on his

back.

"Argh." Cloud screamed.

"Did that hurt, how about this." The guard the guard rammed his blade trough Cloud's left hand.

"That... doesn't hurt..." Cloud raised his sword and cut the guard's head off.

Cloud took the sword out of his hand and threw it away, he stood up and looked around him.

"You cannot defeat me." He said while he looked at all the dead guards.

"I owned this victory." He said.

Something in the bushes moved.

Cloud took his bloody sword up with one hand and pointed it towards the bushes.

"Who is there!" He said.

**This is the end of part one I hoped you all enjoyed reading it ;)**

**I will try to update a soon as possible.**

**Fan made by Lunarus King**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is part two of Cloud's mission.**

**I'm sorry if the last chapter read a bit hard/strange I made it in notepad so I didn't really know how it would look like when I posted it.**

**I will try to make this chapter read more easily ;)**

**Review if you like the story ;)**

**I can always use some extra inspiration so if you know something about how this story can continue please send me a PB with your idea in it.**

**I do not own Final Fantasy.**

"Who is there?" Cloud said holding up his sword ready to attack the shade that now appeared in the bush.

"Who is there?" He repeated, the shade became bigger.

Cloud raised his sword charging his Blade Beam.

"Last chance, come out or I will attack." Cloud said.

"Relax Cloud it's me." Tifa step out of the bushes.

"You could have said that sooner." Cloud said slowly lowering his sword.

"Yes you are right sorry," Tifa said. "Your arm, it's wounded."

Cloud looked at his bleeding left arm.

"It's not that bad." He said.

"Not that bad, your left arm is completely red!" Tifa said agitated.

Cloud looked again.

"It's not that bad." He said again.

"You don't have to act tough for me Cloud." Tifa said.

"I'm not acting tough, I just don't feel any pain." Cloud placed his sword on his back and took his bag from it, he took a bottle of water and cleaned his arm, and the wound was already closed.

"You see, nothing." He said.

"You've made a mess Cloud." Tifa said.

"True, but we are in the middle of nowhere, no one will find out what happened, except of the fight."

"We should call someone to clean this up."

"I don't see the point in that."

"Well if someone finds this place they will suspect something."

"The will find it out eventually, someone is gonna miss them," Cloud looked around. "Let's just continue, we've lost a lot of time with this fight."

Cloud walked towards Tifa and inspected her on strange things, like a glitch.

Cloud couldn't find any so he assumed it was fine.

"Let's go." He said and ran quickly into the bush followed by Tifa.

They ran until it the sun sat.

"I think we should rest, and get up early tomorrow." Cloud said.

"Good idea." Tifa set up the tent in record time while Cloud climbed into a tree to keep guard.

"Goodnight Cloud." Tifa said from the bottom of the tree.

"Goodnight Tifa." Cloud said looking around, he saw something move in the trees, but he found out it was just a deer.

Cloud sat for a few hours before he allowed himself to take a quick nap.

He closed his eyes and before he knew it he was sleeping.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a training room.

The walls changed and he was standing in a dessert.

"You like it here?" A voice asked.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked.

"I am our trainer." The voice replied.

"Your name."

"Not important, all you have to know is that I control the enemy's coming your way."

Cloud looked around and saw a horde of strange animals coming, most of them were huge some mid-sized.

Cloud took his sword from his back and prepared for the attack.

A strange fox-like creature jumped towards Cloud, Cloud swung his sword and sliced the creature in half, but instead of leaving a bleeding corpse the creature changed into pixels and bursted.

"You like my invention?" The voice asked.

"What invention." Cloud replied.

"I call it piximal, which stands for pixelated animals, for two creatures you kill and that change into pixels I can summon a new one, isn't it just perfect?"

"You are strange."

A combination of a cat and a horse attacked Cloud, Cloud dogged and hitted its legs making it 'bleed' pixels.

The pixels changed and became that same creature.

"I assume from the expression on your face I haven't told you this little extra, if you don't kill it with one strike, leaving it bleeding, I can use those pixels to create new ones." The voice laughed.

"You are completely mental, but I have to admit it, this is a great idea to train someone." Cloud said.

Cloud quickly killed the 'Bleeding' creature and turned around to kill all the others.

Cloud smashed his sword hard down killing one, slashed right killing another and to end the attack he slashed left killing two.

Cloud had no time to recover from his attack because he got hit from the back.

Cloud turned around and saw some kind of monkey, elephant thing.

The creature lifted its feet to attack, Cloud dogged the attack and cutter off the foot.

"Damn." At the second Cloud cut the creature's leg off a new one appeared.

Cloud charged his blade for a Blade Beam, but his blade charged yellow.

"What is this?" Cloud asked himself, Cloud had no further time to think about it because a mix of a kangaroo and a koala attacked him.

Cloud dogged and released his sword making a line in the air, instinctively he ran from it, the line imploded sucking all the nearby creatures in it and then exploded killing the ones around it.

"What was that?" Cloud asked himself.

"I have no idea my dear warrior." The voice replied.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Cloud said while he remembered there was someone controlling these creatures.

"Then who were you talking to?"

"To myself."

"Isn't that a bit silly talking to yourself?"

Cloud was getting pissed, he charged his blade again for a Blade beam, this time it charged red.

Cloud swung it down, his blade was followed by a huge red beam.

The beam hitted the ground and cut and killed every creature it hitted.

"Nice one, why don't I know these attacks?" Cloud asked himself.

Cloud got curious to which collars his blade could change and what the effects would be, so he decided to try all different kinds.

An enemy attacked, Cloud charged, dark blue, swung and a shield appeared.

The creature attacked the shield and vaporised.

'So yellow is an explosion, red is a deadly large beam, and blue is a killer shield.' Cloud thought to himself.

A few enemies approached.

Cloud decided to see if his Meteor rain also had changed.

Cloud lifted his blade twisted it twice and smashed it in the ground, there weren't coming meteors from the sky.

"What is this?" Cloud asked himself.

"Stop talking to yourself!" The voice said.

"Shut up!" Cloud reacted angry at that second there were vague shadows coming out of the ground.

Cloud looked at his hand and there came a vague shadow from it.

"This is cool." Cloud said.

...

A bright light fell in Cloud's waking him up.

"What... happened..." Cloud was completely disorientated because his dream felt so real.

Cloud looked at his hand, no vague shade, no creepy regenerating enemies, no awesome powers, just his average powers.

"This sucks." he said to himself.

"What sucks?" Cloud didn't expect to hear something and fell foot of the tree he was sitting in.

BAF.

Cloud landed on the ground.

"Are you okay Cloud?" Tifa asked concerned.

"Yes, nothing happened." He said cool.

"Nothing happened, nothing happened, you just fell out of a sixteen feet high tree, are you completely mental!"

"I feel fine."

"I said you fell out of a goddamned sixteen FEET HIGH TREE AND YOU SAY EVERYTHING IS FINE!" Tifa got angry now.

"Yes indeed I fell out of a sixteen feet high tree, although it felt like only seven, but I am okay." Cloud tried to calm Tifa down.

"I am just worried okay, I don't want to call someone to pick up your body."

"I know, one good thing, I am hard to kill." Cloud joked.

"Let's continue." Tifa said.

They started walking again, they still were on a mission.

Cloud was looking at his blade in his hand thinking about his dream.

'Can I do those things one day also?' He thought to himself.

**And with this I end part two of Cloud's mission.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**Sorry for the late post my internet failed so I couldn't post and I had a 'writers block' as they call it.**

**And I also have to ask you guys for help, because I am stuck, I have idea's for part 4 but I still have to fill in part 3 so if you have ideas review or PM me.**

**Please review if you liked the story ;)**

**Fan made by **

**Lunarus King.**


End file.
